Falling into you
by InuKurama
Summary: Fate pushs them together. Will the mystery of Youko's hunter and Mayumi's past come together? Or will the two dimensions destroy each other? rnMayumiKurama
1. Falling into you

Hello Everyone! I like writing and apparently you like reading, otherwise you wouldn't be here! So lets get on with it.

Summary: Lots of girls love Kurama, but what about poor Youko? This is a "You/ Kurama with Kurama and Youko liking you" fic. It starts out more You/ Kurama but trust me, Youko gets involved. drool So enjoy!

P.S- y/n is your name. It's just simpler.

-

Chapter One- Falling into you 

He had come. Neither one of you knows how he got here. All you know is that you were running through the woods one night when someone fell into you. Like someone had shoved the two of you together, you collided. Falling backwards you both yelped. As you got off your rump and stood up surveying your bleeding palms, you looked over at your fallen 'friend'. Anger overtook you before compassion and way before fear. "Who are you?" You asked somewhat icily. A small 'ow' reached your ears before the man, no, boy stood up and looked around. After surveying his surroundings his eyes landed on you, with your foot tapping the ground.

His eyes locked onto yours. His... beautiful green and emerald eyes... no... He had just practically jumped you. "Who are you?" You repeated again. He looked somewhat taken aback. "My name is Shuuichi Minamino. And who are you?" He answered coolly. "Humph. I'm y/n."

"Er, nice to meet you?" He said extending his hand apologetically. You reached out and shook hands hence remembering the stinging pain and why it was on your hand. "OW!" You said as you withdrew your hand and began blowing on it. His sheepish grin disappeared and worry shone in his eyes. (Such a gentleman, sigh)

When the two realized he had blood, your blood, on his hands you offered to walk him to your house and wash his hands. He agreed on one condition. "You allow me to bandage your hand, I am well off in taking care of _minor_ (-) cuts and bruises." You both had talked on the way back to your house and then during your 'operation' and even later into the night.

You were surprised your mother wasn't there but somehow you felt as if you knew this 'Shuuichi.' You hadn't realized how late it was till you looked at the clock. "Wow! Its 12:30 already. Where do you live?" You asked him sheepishly. "Actually, could you tell me where here is?" His question took you aback. "Your in (city, state)! I totally forgot to ask where your from, I'm sorry." He was shocked! "(city, state)? (00) I live in Tokyo. Tokyo, Japan!" Suddenly every thing became clear, like someone had taken a sledgehammer to your brain and turned it on. A red head... and boy in a blue school uniform... and smart mouth black haired boy... a short all black clothes boy... demons... a fox... a show... Yu Yu Hakusho. "Kurama..." You whispered. Fortunately... or unfortunately, it was just loud enough for him to hear you. "What did you just say?"


	2. Golden Feelings

This Chappy is dedicated to WhitBlackKaySnape because s/he is awesome for being the only one to review! Xo and cookies! 

Chapter 2- Golden Feelings 

Just remembering how the two of them had met that night brought a smile to Mayumi's face. It had been about a month since then and still neither one of them had figured out how to get Kurama back to his world. Mayumi had kinda figured that he had somehow crossed worlds or something when he was using a portal to transfer between Spirit World and Ningenkia. Explaining it to Mayumi's mother was no big problem, she was never home. Work took her around the world so she basically lived on her own. Mayumi's mother would be gone for at least another three months. So the two of them got the whole house to their selves. (Perverts! Not like that... yet maybe...)

So the two of them talked, about what it was like being a demon, being a human girl, about Makai and San Antonio, and about each other. She showed him her extensive YYH DVD collection and memorabilia. Once Mayumi caught him looking at a picture of Kuronue, he turned to look at her, and she instantly knew what he was going to say. "Kurama, there are things even the most knowledgeable do not know. I'm sorry about Kuronue. He's one of my favorite characters..." He smiled softly at Mayumi then got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh? And who would your other favorite characters be" She blushed dramatically. "That's not fair." She mumbled as She sat down on her bed. "Oh Yeah? Why not"

"It just is"

"It is merely a question."

"A question you most likely all ready know the answer to! Oops." Mayumi said slapping her hand to her mouth. The truth was, Kurama was Mayumi's all time favorite. Everything about him. He grinned. And walked towards her, his eye's reflecting Mayumi's face, with little specks of... gold? UH-OH!

She was on her bed too!

End Of Chapter!... o.k. maybe not, wipes tomato off face

Mayumi saw the gold and"O.k., yeah, I'm going to go to the lunch and make kitchen, I mean kitchen and lunch..." she said, as she walked, no RAN down the hallway out of her room and into the kitchen. 'Phew. I wonder what was up with that? Did I just imagine it or did he really have gold in his eyes? And if so, does that mean...?' Mayumi started making Oyako Don Buri still lost in thought.

In Mayumi's room

'Huh? What happened? I remember Kuronue's picture... and then she said something... then, it went somewhat fuzzy...' His eye's widened.

/'Youko! Where is she? You didn't-'/

/'Hehehehe... No. Nothing happened. Yet. But just wait Shuuichi. Just you wait. Your feelings for her will grant me access to your body soon enough.'/

/'NO! Don't you dare touch her!'/ The room got steadily darker.

/'Maybe I will, Maybe I won't.'/

"YOUKO"

"Hey! What's all the noise about" Mayumi said upon entering her room again, somewhat relieved not to see a Kitsune in your bed. "Huh? Oh. "Nothing." He said when all of a sudden- BOOM"Yipes" Mayumi shouted as she run up to Kurama and grabbed his arm. Mayumi blushed a little upon realizing what she had done but they both let it slide as they both heard more thunder outside. "I didn't know we were going to get stormed on! I don't like storms a lot." Mayumi said. Kurama smiled and sniffed the air. "Looks like something's cooking downstairs. Smells good."

"Thank you, I bet it tastes even better." Mayumi said relaxing and even laughing. "Dinner is served."

(A/N The plot thickens!)


	3. Youko's Touch

Hello All!

Chappy 3

Introducing the Legendary Bandit- YOUKO!

"The meal was excellent."

"Thank you, fox boy." Kurama smiled as Mayumi picked up both their plates and moved to the kitchen, then sink. She started washing but jumped as a presence appeared near her. "Don't do that!" She mock shouted at Kurama who smirked. Mayumi brought the frying pan around to his head, but he caught it (of course) and smirked again. The two of them finished the dishes and returned to Mayumi's room.

This was Mayumi's favorite part of the night, the time where he would tell of his adventures as a Spirit Detective and she would tell hers as a human girl. They both found each others lives hilarious! For the most part anyway… "So, I have yet to meet your mother, did you move out already?" Mayumi's face dropped. "Is something wrong?" Kurama asked. "No, it's just that, do you know how old I am?" She asked. He looked at her quizzically. "I guess I never really thought about it before, I assumed you were of age to be on your own…"

"Well, I'll tell ya' I might as well be." Mayumi stood and walked to her rain splattered window. "I'm 16 years old." Shock was written across his face. "Sixteen?"

"My mother is never home because of her job. And I have no other family. So I am… alone. A lot." Mayumi shook her head to clear the sadness consuming her. "Anyway, I'm okay with it, I mean, what teen wouldn't be?"

Kurama looked at her disbelieving. He walked towards Mayumi and looked out the window with her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I have a-" BOOOOM! Pzzzzt. The lights went out as the thunder shook the house again. "eep." Mayumi gave a slight whimper as she clung to Kurama's waist. He chuckled lightly. "I guess I'd better get the candles, huh?" Mayumi asked somewhat embarrassed. "It might be helpful." He boosted. "Alright but your coming with me!" She grabbed his hand and slowly made her way out of your room and into the hallway. Halfway down she reached the closet that held the candles and she grabbed a ton and threw some into Kurama's arms even.

It was kinda freaking her out how quite he was but she had to get the house lit. Darkness gave Mayumi shivers. She grabbed the front of his shirt, or what she _hoped_ was the front of his shirt and slowly made her way down the stairs, a left to the living room and forward to about where the dining table was. they both set down their load of candles and Mayumi set to lighting them. After about 5 minutes, she had the room well lit and basked in a romantic glow of gold.

Mayumi pulled out some blankets out of nowhere () and set them on the couch and on the long chair. "So, which do you choose?" She asked Kurama, who had _yet_ to speak. But he looked up at her finally and answered "Whatever one your in." She stood stock still. "W… What?" He grinned. His eyes locked onto hers. Gold. "Youko! No!" The red lusciece hair grew long and silver, his clothes changed to pure white, his nails grew and he became paler. There before her stood the fox of legend. Being Mayumi, she did something incredibly stupid, she ran up to him and started hitting his chest and yelling at him. "No! I want Kurama back! I want the human back! GO away!" Don't get me wrong, Mayumi loved Youko, but now was not the time to meet him. He was annoyed with her outburst and grabbed her arms and held her away from him. She were crying so hard she couldn't look him in the eye. He stood there regarding the creature in front of him when a sudden shattering sound split through the house. Youko looked at Mayumi once more and ran away from her. She fell to her knees and shrank back in fear as two men entered the room she were in. "Well, hello beautiful!"


	4. Blood and Bullets

Hello Everyone! I am soooooo sorry about the screw up with the first chappy. Tenia Verguenza. I am very, very sorry.

I would like to thank the following for their reviews- 

WhitBlackKaySnape- thank you for bringing it to my attention, (bow) I am very grateful.

amarilis( )- thank you greatly for your support and review! I owe ya! COOKIES!

This chappy is dedicated for those two.

EGO-FEEDISM IS GOOD! I will not update unless I get 4 reviews. And so if you think its crap, give me ideas to make it better (no flame) and if you like it, let me know!

Chappy 4

Mayumi shivered. Her body was freezing from the rain right outside the window under which she sat, or maybe it was because of her fear. The ropes that bound her wrists cut into her skin. But that didn't matter, she were TICKED at Youko running from her and not coming back to save her. 'Don't demons have a BIT of a conscience?' She asked herself. The two men who had entered went through her house and she heard clunks and thumps of unidentified object. Suddenly they returned. They began conversing to themselves by her blanket-covered couch. "So, what do we do with the girl?" The short one asked. "Well…" said the other getting a digusting look in his eye. That look itself sent shivers down Mayumi's spine. They picked her up and brought her to the couch and sat her halfway down.

One of them cut Mayumi's bindings and threw her the rest of the way down on the couch. "So, girlie, how old are you?" One asked. She sat there and glared at him. SMACK! She clung to the side of her face as blood came from her split lip. "Again, girlie, how old are you?" Mayumi thought about telling him, then her rebellious side kicked in. She spat at his feet. SMACK! SMACK! She fell off the couch and to the white carpeted floor. Little drops of red now covered the pristine clean carpet. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, YOU INSOLENT WENCH!" He said as he kicked her in the side. His kick rammed her back into the hard part of the couch and she gasped in pain. (I've done that and it HURTS! Anyway, back to the story…) Mayumi grasped her side and groaned as she tried to stand and get away from the men. She got a few feet away before one grabbed her arm, wrenching it down with a jerk. She cried out in pain and again fell to the floor. Her arm seared with pain, the burning sensation spread all over Mayumi's body.

Blood was now all over her hands and the carpet under her bloody body. 'That's so disgusting.' She thought deliriously. Her body didn't seem to hurt as much after he kicked her in the stomach so that she were rolled and flipped onto her stomach. She just lied there, staring at the entrance to the kitchen. 'I hope Kurama is ok… that's were we cleaned dinner… it was so cool getting to talk to him…" Random thoughts kept floating through her head, when all of a sudden it clicked! "KURAMA!" Mayumi's voice could have shattered glasses as it swept through the house. All the pain returned suddenly as she coughed up blood, she tried getting to her knees, but one of them pushed her over onto her side. "So, who's this churana you are calling for?" They laughed at themselves while Mayumi's vision blurred with pain and tears. "Kurama." Mayumi's barely audible voice spilt from her lips with more blood as yet again they kicked her in the stomach.

"Hahahahaha-" sudden gagging noises filled your senses as the short ones laughs stopped abruptly. Mayumi moved slowly and painfully to see what happened. There stood Youko with his claws around the thief's neck. His golden eyes narrowed nearly to slits. A growl erupted from his throat. "What the H-" The other thief gasped as Youko threw the shorter one to the opposite wall and approached the tall one. He ran up the stairs that were next to him, and Youko started after him till he heard Mayumi groan. He was next to her in a flash. Looking over her wounds, trying to get her back to full concisness. He healed her a little, so she could breathe but there was little more he could do as Mayumi suddenly jumped up and pushed him down. Mayumi had seen a glint of silver in the candlelight and jumped up partially to push the fox out of the path of the speeding bullet.

It was a frozen moment broken only as a death seed cracked the thug's ugly head. Youko was kneeling with his arms around Mayumi's waist, her kneeling in front of him, a circle of blood beginning to form on the back of Mayumi's shirt. His eyes were wide, his breathing was harsh. Her eyes were open looking over his shoulder, where her head rested. Mayumi's body tensed and Youko brought her around into his arms like she was a baby. Mayumi's breathing became more labored, her heart was racing, his hands soon slick with blood. She looked into his now-turning-green eyes and smiled slightly. She were soon cupped in Shuuichi's arms. A sudden movement caught her off guard as he brought his head down to Mayumi's and wept on her chest. Mayumi painstakingly brought her hand to the back of his head and finished the hug. "You… you shouldn't have… why? WHY?" He shouted at her bringing his tear-stained face back up and looking her in the eye. "Be… because… you would… have done it… for me." This only brought more tears to his eyes. Mayumi was beyond his healing power, and that meant beyond any doctors healing power as well. He racked his brain trying to think of something, ANYTHING. She stiffened as another wave of pain bolted through her body. Here Mayumi leaned against a boy she adored and even loved, in the candlelight, and she was dying. 'How ironic' She thought, Mayumi was getting so tired. Mayumi, even in her delirium, knew what was going on. She were dying. It hit her like a wall of stones in the face. But Mayumi could not shed a tear now, she knew what the cause had been. To spare the life of one she… loved.

"Kurama, I…"

"Shhhh…" He whispered, bringing his finger to Mayumi's lips.

"No… I… I love you…" She fought out. His eyes widened in shock. 'So, she felt the same thing…' He thought.

"I'm so sorry…" Mayumi choked.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you, I should have kept you safe, now the one I love is dying! There's nothing I can do about it!" He shouted into the empty house, the storm was silent as if holding its breath. She smiled weakly, "What can I say,… love makes… you do crazy…things." Mayumi breathed. Kurama choke laughed, and tried to muster a smile. "I'm cold." She said almost silently. Kurama grabbed a blanket off the couch the two were now leaning against and wrapped it around the two of them. It was the last thing Mayumi saw as her eyes drifted closed, it was the end of the beginning.


	5. Till Souls

O.k people, I didn't get three reviews last time. The only reason I'm updating is because... because I want to. PLEASE REVIEW!

Falling into you

chappy 5

Till souls

Quietly the nearest candle snuffed out. Kurama saw this and his aura flared like a bomb blast. His cries echoing throughout the house as he wrapped Mayumi closer to his chest. His spirit energy expounded into a gold, and red. Everything went pitch black as the rest of the candles were extinguished in the aura. His tears turned a dark blue as they spilled onto her face. Then, as soon as it had started, his aura retracted back into him. His energy spent, he simply sat holding the girl. He couldn't take the loss, not another friend. 'Kuronue…' tears flooded his face. '… Mayumi…' "WHY? YAMA! HOW COULD YOU TAKE HER? KOENMA, WHY? SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! She doesn't deserve to die…" His pain stricken mind suddenly filled with a plan, an idea, a way. "This will have to work." He told himself. He got to your front and picked Mayumi's lifeless form up, laid her on the couch and laid a rose in cool hands. "I WILL get you back. I promise." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and walked out into the pouring rain. He didn't notice the silver tear shiver down the frozen cheek.

Kurama's energy flared again as he stood in the rain. He had been able to return to Spirit World for a month now, but couldn't bring himself to leave. He knew it wasn't right, but since when did life deem fair? He went to the park and stood in the middle of it. His aura flared and a crack appeared in front of him, he walked towards it and it shattered, leading the way to Spirit World.

BAM! The great oak doors that led to Koenma's office slammed open as Kurama shoved his way in. Koenma looked up at him. "Kurama, I know you don't think its fair…"

"Silence! I will tell you what's fair, it was not her time, and so I lay an option for you."

"Kurama…"

"One, you will allow me to enter the holding place of souls and retrieve her. Two, I kill you and retrieve her soul anyway."

"KURAMA! This is not you speaking! Listen to yourself, you hardly know this girl. Besides, you are in no position to be demanding things of me when you have been gone the last three months!"

"Koenma, if you haven't noticed, either way he will get her soul back. And he _will_ do it any way necessary." Hiei broke in as he walked into the room. "Hiei, leave." Koenma ordered. But the fire demon merely walked up to Kurama's side. "I'll hold him if you wish to kill him." He stated. "That won't be necessary Hiei." Kurama replied. "He will allow me to go, because if I fail to get her soul, he won't have to deal with me. My soul will have been taken as well. Isn't that right?" Koenma looked up at him. "So you _do_ know that if it takes you to long to reach her, you will be trapped forever. No chance to be redeemed. And that even if you do make it successfully, you will have to face the consequences upon your return." Kurama locked his eyes into Koenma's. "I am prepared to take any chances, and any consequences."

"You will never be allowed to see her again. Your memory of her will be erased, you will be sent to jail and you will never return to human world again." Koenma stated. Kurama looked up in surprise. 'to have never known her will be a life unlived, while to lose her would be a life not fit to be lived.' He thought. "I said I understand the risks and consequences." He replied evenly. Koenma sighed. "Believe me Kurama, I have no more desire for her to be dead than you, but it was her ti-"

"NO! It was NOT her time." Kurama shouted.

"Kurama… your… entry to the holding place awaits you. You have one hour to find and retrieve her, before we will pull you out by force to take your punishment."

"What! You will pull me out? If I can not find her, can I not stay there instead."

"Kurama, you know that can not be done. I'm sorry." Kurama turned around and left as Hiei turned to speak to Koenma. "I know Hiei. I just honestly don't know what I _will _do to him when he gets back."

"Hn. Maybe you should have just told him the truth in the first place."

"You know as well as I do that he will need to be punished when he gets back."

"If he _does_ get back fool." Hiei spat out as he stalked out the room.

Kurama walked up the another pair of grand oak doors, the difference was- Botan stood there, looking as if she were about to cry. He knew he may not come out of this, but he felt it was the right thing to do. It was his fault Mayumi was dead. He now had come to reconcile that. He nodded to Botan as tears slid down her face and the doors swung open. At first he was blinded by the incredible blinding light, but his eyes adjusted and he took a step forward towards her life and his death.


	6. Retrieved

I only got 1 review last time. All I'm asking is for three this time.

Sonya-White-Angel I dedicate this chapter to you. (deep bow) if you think its been suspenseful in these chappy's wait till the next couple, oohh, you is gonna love it! Arigato SWA-sama... (again deep bow)

Youko chappy 6

Kurama walked into the Soul 'room' and had to shut his eyes to the light.

Kurama's POV

'The light blinded me at first, it's incredibly silver aura flared through my very core it seemed. It was the light of souls, souls that were waiting for something. But after being here awhile, they lose everything, their memory, their thoughts, themselves. Never to retrieve it. But why would Mayumi be here? Why is she waiting? Is she waiting for m-…'

Regular POV

Kurama's thoughts were cut short as finally the light died down and he opened his eyes. He could make out hundreds of souls, and to find just one was beginning to look slightly difficult. (though not to an ex-thief ) His scanned all that he could see quickly to get an idea of what he was walking into. The place was incredible! It was like Spirit World, the final resting place of souls, except it wasn't.

He walked forward searching for her face, a hint of where she was, an inkling! But he kept walking past faces that stared at him as he passed. Kurama was chilled suddenly, by so many blank, non-seeing eyes. But his heart was warmed when he saw a familiar shape ahead of him, he ran up to them and grabbed their shoulder, whirling them around. It wasn't her. Silver eyes stared back into his, almost pleading. 'This one hasn't lost everything yet.' Kurama thought. But a movement over their shoulder caught his attention.

A glowing figure in white was walking towards him. "Mayumi" he whispered. He ran towards you but stopped short as she looked at him with confusion. "Mayumi" He said tentatively. Mayumi tilted herr head to one side at him. "No. It hasn't been long enough!" He cried out. Botan appeared next to him. "Kurama, your hour is up."

"No, Botan it can't be. I just got to her, why can't she remember me? It hasn't been that long has it?"

"It's been two days in human time, a little over an hour in Spirit Time, look at your hands." Kurama looked down at his hands, they were rapidly disappearing!

His eyes widened as you looked on curiously. 'Something is… so familiar… I… can't remember…' Mayumi thought, struggling. 'Somethings-' "-not right!" She finished out loud. Kurama and Botan looked at her astonished. "What did you just say?" He asked Mayumi. "You… look familiar…" She said slowly and hesitantly. Kurama's eyes filled with tears as did Botan's as Kurama grabbed her in a hug. It was Mayumi's turn for a look of shock.

flashback

"BAM!" Searing pain of something ripping through a body as strong arms reached out. A name being called, who was that? A body shifted and watching as silver hair steadily becoming red, silver eyes to green, and a name popped into her head- Kurama. Followed by words that he spoke, she couldn't understand… Finally she told him to be quite, and whispered something. 'What did I say?' She thought, she was no longer in her body! She were leaving. Being pulled back to the present, but she saw one last thing, a silver tear.

**Present**

"Was that really me? Who am I?" Wondered Mayumi.

"KURAMA! We have to go, NOW!" Botan yelled at him. He was starting to really disappear now. And she had to get him back to the real sprit world. "Kurama-" But he wasn't looking at her, because she wasn't the one who had spoken his name. He looked at Mayumi. she felt herself becoming heavy. "Kurama." her world grew darker, and as everything became black Mayumi felt two strong arms catch her.

Kurama looked up at Botan. "Well?" He asked her. She nodded. Kurama was becoming weak, and as he picked Mayumi up, he almost dropped her. Botan flew a little ahead of the two of them leading the way back to the portal. Her color was returning, as the glow subsided. Her weight became more pronounced as she gained her human form back. As for Kurama it was just the opposite. His color drained as the soul room soaked up his human body. But he didn't give in, he couldn't. He had her now, and he had to make sure she would be o.k. He looked up from Mayumi's face and saw the great doors ahead of him, he took a deep breathe and walked through, collapsing on the other side.

Come on you guys! I need reviews! It feeds the ego which poops out the story! sorry for the visual… but thanks to all those who have reviewed and continue to read! I love ya guys! Your awsome! BYE! AND DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	7. All because of me

All because of Me

Chappy 7

A soft wind blew through the white curtains, making them billow majestically. The figure under the white sheets with both arms palm up on the top, and their red hair spilling over the white velvet pillows caused them to look almost immortal. A stirring and fluttering of his eyes caught ones attention. Kurama looked up exhaustedly. He blinked and tried to sit up but two soft hands pushed him gently back down. "Rest." If he had been any more conscious he would have jumped at the sudden presence. He looked up at a young girl looking down at him. Her deep brown eyes searched his. "You have been through much, Kurama. It is your time to rest."

"Who are you?" He questioned. She smiled, and his eyes became so heavy that they closed joyfully.

"He's coming around!" A voice near his head shouted distantly. A murmur ran through his head as he felt his heavy head being lifted onto something soft. Suddenly the last few hours flashed through his head and he sat bolt up right.

The movement was met with a gasp from the crowd. He looked around himself. He met Botan's eyes, Yusuke's, Kuwabara's, Hiei's and Koenma's, not to mention a great group of gathered spirit world demons who were sent scattering by one look from Koenma.

"Kurama?" Koenma asked. "Where is she?" He replied. The group sighed heavily. "Where is she?" He asked again. "Kurama-" Koenma was cut off as the said person rose to his feet, to begin looking for Mayumi. "KURAMA!" Koenma yelled at the fox. Kurama turned around to face him. "Geez. She is fine. You got her back almost at the cost of your life. She is-"

"Right here."

A soft voice came from the back of the group, and there she was. Weak and struggling to get to him, but there and alive. Kurama looked at her in shock then stumbled over to her. They practically fell onto their knees as they met and embraced. Tears fell from both eyes, not to mention some lavender ones and black ones (though he wouldn't admit it, Yusuke- your such a doll!) as the two good friends were rejoined. "How, what happened?" Kurama asked looking up at Koenma. "Well, after you arrived back from the portal, and collapsed, it was if you two had switched life preserves as she woke. You were both so weak, and you especially. We thought you wouldn't wake up. Your heart stopped momentarily but then suddenly it started beating again. Inexplicably. Then you opened your eyes and now you here sit. Mayumi sat up shortly before you did as Botan looked over her." Koenma said.

"And I guess now that before we are to carry out your punishment, we will have to bring you to the medical wing." He finished. Everyone looked at him in shock, especially Mayumi. "What are you talking about, punishment, Koenma?" She asked. "Well-" Kurama cut in, "In order to go in search of your soul, I agreed to accept any punishment for what I did to Koenma in my anger after I had brought you back safely."

"If he even was alive when he got back" Hiei muttered. Mayumi looked at him. "Alive, you mean you were in danger in search of me?" She asked facing Kurama. "Yes."

"How could you take such a risk on my part?" Mayumi shouted at him. "How could I not, Mayumi?" Kurama shouted back.

"You shouldn't have, Koenma how could you have allowed him to? What would the purpose been in the first place if you died anyway?" She cried. "Why did you have to get in the way of the bullet in the first place?"

"Because… it was the right thing to do, stupid! And because if I could stop anything from hurting you, you think I would hesitate about doing it? How thick can you be? I love you. Would you expect me to do anything else?" She was cut short as Kurama brought his face close to hers and kissed her. "Why did you have to be so stupid to think that I wouldn't have done the same thing for you. I would fight for you. I would die for you. I would do anything for you." He said.

Mayumi kneeled there in shock. Koenma looked at the others and they quietly backed away. Kurama sat there with his hands on Mayumi's shoulders. "You shouldn't have jumped in front of that bullet. You know demons heal faster than humans. No human could have survived that."

"That doesn't matter. My heart pushed me in front of you. I couldn't just sit there while you got shot. Even if you were a demon. Idiot." She finished softly. "And now, again, because of me, you will risk your life. You knew that… you know that you…" She didn't know how to finish. She couldn't. What might befall him was worse than what she wanted to imagine. She never would have imagined this, life was supposed to be routine. No real adventures and no real danger.

Kurama was also lost in deep thought. Thinking about how much he had changed. From an uncaring, cold fox, to an uncaring, cold child, to a son changed by some cuts on a humans arms. Now to loving this beautiful girl in front of him.

They were both shaken out of their reveries as Koenma reappeared. "Kurama?" He said softly. Kurama looked up at him and nodded. He stood up but was caught because Mayumi hadn't unwound her arms from his neck. He gently reached up and tried to pry her hands apart, to no avail. He sat back down and tried looking her in the face. He met her eyes and she let go with a gasp and he stood up again, giving her a hand to her feet as well. "All because of me." She whispered. Kurama's sensitive ears heard her and he rounded on her. "No. It was your choice in your home, my choice in the Sprit World, our choice to live, and now my choice to see to my punishment. You have had your share of tribulations. It is not your fault. If it hadn't been for you… life would have been less bloody that one night." He said with a smirk.

Mayumi's mouth twitched at the thought then spoke. "We've both had our share. And we will share this load as well-"

"We will do nothing of the sort. It was my choice-"

"Because before that it was my choice-"

"I will not have you put yourself-

"In danger once again." They both finished together.

Mayumi was glaring up at him now as they walked down the hall to King Enma's. Koenma was ahead of them giving them privacy, yet hearing every word. 'I don't know what to do about this one… Kurama is a sprit detective and so under my jurisdiction, but his actions are out of my bounds…' Koenma thought. "Unless…' A sudden thought struck him and he whirled around dramatically. "Kurama, Mayumi, I have a proposal that might interest you both. I can let you, Kurama, off the hook. What you have to do-" He continued gravely, "-Is Kurama… you may never again make contact with Mayumi nor seek her dimension." Kurama's mouth dropped open (yes people, it actually _dropped _open) and Mayumi covered her mouth with her hand.

"Mayumi, you on the other hand, may never seek this dimension, nor seek Kurama, ever. If you two never see each other again, I can make this all disappear." He waved his hand dismissively. Kurama made the attempt to speak but couldn't get past the lump in his throat, so Mayumi spoke up. She lowered her head and eyes so that her hair covered her features and spoke so softly at first Kurama thought he misunderstood her. "Koenma, we accept your offer. Please, though, erase our memories of these times, if it will spare Kurama, I will do it. Please bring me home."

Kurama looked over and down at her his mouth still agape. "Ma… Mayumi…" But she had already turned away with a nod from Koenma and the toddler was leading her away from him. Away from him, forever. Never to see her again, never to hear her speak or see her smile. Life was not worth it, to never see her or be able to remember her was no life at all. "MAYUMI!" He shouted, but she had already disappeared from his view. A tear slid down his cheek as he whispered after her, "All because of me."


	8. Return

Chapter 10 

Kurama instantly switched body control. Youko stood in his place seconds later and immediately put himself into action. But the hunter sudden;y disappeared. Youko looked around and stopped as his eyes widened. Hunter stood behind Mayumi and was holding her up by the scruff of her shirt. Her eyes showed shock and anger as the hunter spoke. "I suggest you choose a different course. Not only are you risking yourself this time, but the life of this human. I'm surprised that the most feared demon has fallen in _love_ with a human. The race you once despised and used, not to mention killed. Isn't it true that you killed this ones father some years ago?" He smirked as Youko shofted into Kurama and Kurama looked at Mayumi.

Her eyes now had confusion shining in them. "That's not true! My father died shortly before I was born in a work accident."

"At work, yes, accident; not quite. Your father worked for Spirit World, girl, just as your mother does now. The demon that stands in front of you is the one that killed him. Shortly after that, I killed him. Or at least came close to." Hunter said pointing to Youko as he set Mayumi down. 'She's of no threat to me now that the truth is sinking in.' He smirked. He looked back up at Kurama. "Seems like you left quite a bit out of your explanation of your past, Demon. You never told dear little Mayumi the truth about her family, though you knew it the whole time. Didn't you, fox?"

"I… never knew… Mayumi, I didn't know… your father…" Kurama was shaking his head slowly. "Liar." Hunter said, his grin wider than ever. "You knew all along." Mayumi was now looking at him with distrust and hurt. "Its not true, is it Kurama?" All doubt was erased as Kurama dropped his head. Mayumi took a shuddering breath. "I was a demon, if I had known that it would be your father, I never would have-"

"Shut up."  
"Mayumi?"

"I trusted you Kurama. But you never told me the truth, I don't even know if I know you! How could you lie to me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you!"

"No, you just wanted to keep me in the dark and lie to me to keep yourself safe."

"Mayumi…"

"I can't believe I trusted you, believed you… uhg, I can't believe I fell for it."  
"Mayumi-"

"No, Kurama, just leave me alone!" With that she turned and started to walk towards the door, but a hand snapped her out of it. Hunter stood behind her. "Uh, uh, uhn. You cant leave just yet. Your still needed." He said. Mayumi glared at him, but he just gripped her shoulder harder and steered her towards the far end of the warehouse celler, away from Kurama. But that fact that scared Kurama most, was, after Hunter removed his hand- she went willingly with him.


	9. Death to one

Youko 11 

Kurama stood there looking at Mayumi. 'She went willingly… with this murderer…' He started when the hunter again disappeared and reappeared next to him. He had one gun in his right hand, which was over Kurama's right shoulder; in the other hand was a detonator. Hunter put his mouth right against Kurama's ear and whispered.

"Put your hands behind you. I know your thinking already about how to disarm me… don't try it, you see that bomb over there, it'll go off in 20 seconds. No I didn't push the button, the button actually stops the timer. So you see, she'll die if you try anything. Now be a good little demon and listen to me."

Kurama obeyed, still staring directly at Mayumi's back. She stood with her back to him, so that he couldn't even read her emotions. Hunter put on bindings that were not able to be opened with the use of spirit energy. And he walked Kurama to the center of the room and put him on his knees. He switched off the detonator. And tossed the remote across the room.

'Dear God, please let this work…' Mayumi thought. She turned around as she heard Kurama grunt from his knees hitting the hard pavement. She inwardly winced. So many thoughts had rushed through her mind after what Hunter had told her. So many emotions. But she fought them, to keep her head clear for what she was going to have to do. What hunter had asked her to do…

Hunter walked in a circle around Kurama, surveying him like a vulture would his prey. Then he broke apart and went over to Mayumi. He put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. Kurama's anger flared. 'How dare he touch her!' He was ready to rip Hunters heart and other innards out, slowly. But he dared not put Mayumi's life in jepordy. He scrutinized Hunters every move, in an attempt to figure out what he was planning. He watched him move over to the table and pick something up.

He moved back over to Mayumi and held it out to her. Her hesitant hand reached out for the arrow. The same arrow that had been shot into Kurama's kitsune body sixteen years ago. Mayumi grabbed it and Hunter again leaned in and whispered in her ear. Mayumi nodded and began walking towards Kurama. Shock, if any more possible, was sketched on his features. Hunter followed right next to her, but a step back. Mayumi now stood directly in front of Kurama, the arrow gripped tightly in her hand like a dagger, ready to strike. She closed her eyes and attempted to swallow past the huge lump.

Hunter looked at her. "Lets go Mayumi. Avenge your father. Avenge yourself, take back the respect that because of him you lost. Make yourself a force to be reconed with. This arrow will kill him slowly, but quick enough to where he won't be able to attempt anything. It's a special poison I made and applied to it. It only works on demons. So go ahead. His end is here, at your hand." Hunter said slowly extending his hand to hers and covering it. He tightened her grip on the arrow and pointed it at Kurama's heart.

"This time Kitsune, it won't miss." He said gleefully. Kurama looked at Mayumi still, something was wrong. A sudden glaze overtook her eyes, and her intentions became clear in an instant. A rattling boomed out of the darkness, and Yusuke's voice could be heard from above, and while Kurama and the Hunter were distracted, Mayumi drove the arrow home.


	10. A new beggining

Youko 12 

The blood curdling scream nearly shattered what was left of the warehouses windows. Mayumi had driven the arrow right into Hunters stomach. Caught off guard he had not been able to defend himself in time. Kurama's eyes shot back from the door to Mayumi to the Hunter who was backing away clutching the arrow.

Silence was heard suddenly from outside which was followed by a deafening boom as Yusuke's spirit gun took the door off its hinges and it was thrown across the room. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all ran in. "KURAMA!" Yusuke ran to Kurama as Hiei had his katana across Mayumi's neck. "Move and I'll kill you." He warned. But when he looked up at Kurama, his blade dropped and he stepped away. Everyone had thought that it had been Kurama who had screamed- and Hiei had had his jagan on Mayumi, so he knew what her plan had been, or what it was supposed to have been.

A moan from the shadows caught everyones attention and they all turned to see the hunter with the arrow protruding from his solar plexes. Kurama shakily stood up. He walked over to Mayumi and stood in front of her. Her eyes however were glued to the floor. "Mayumi. Its over. I'm all right. Your all right… Mayumi?" Kurama gently laid his hand on her shoulder, but she fell to the ground.

On her knees, she grabbed her side. Kurama was instantly next to her and his eyes widened in shock as he noticed the blood beginning to seep from her body. The Hunter hacked up blood as he laughed. "Its never all right, Youko. I may not have been able to physically kill you, but I think this will be close enough." With that he pitched forward and was no more. Kurama returned his attention to Mayumi as she slipped into his arms.

"Heh. Guess I have a knack for getting hurt… don't I?" She asked weakly. "Shhh. Don't speak. I'll get you out of here. You'll be ok. Genkai will fix you up and you'll be fine in no time." He said gently, coaxingly. But even as he said this, he heard the lies in it. Tears formed in his emerald eyes. He shifted Mayumi so that once again he held her in his arms, able to see his face, her head in his lap. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara backed away in silence. It seemed as if time had stopped. Kurama was taken back in time to shortly after they had met.

"No crying, soldier." Mayumi whispered. Kurama couldn't help but smile. She was referring to the song on one of her cd's where he sang. "Soldier of Love." Mayumi and Kurama whispered together. They both smiled but the moment was lost when Mayumi grimaced. "Guess it… wasn't as clean… as a shot as I… thought. Heh. I guess… he nailed me… just as… I drove it home." She said. Again Kurama shushed her. Mayumi looked up at him with so many emotions in her eyes. Kurama was jolted back to the past as he remembered sitting in this position once before. His heart clenched suddenly as he felt her heart skip a beat. He was losing her again. He looked in her. Not at her, but in, deep into her soul. And he found… love.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Softly, like a breeze to a rose was their moment. And as the breeze flows, so did Mayumi. Kurama parted from her in time to see a last and brilliant burst of fire in her eyes, before it was extinguished and her heart stopped beating. Kurama pulled her to him as tears flowed down his face.

He looked down into her face once more and saw peace on her features. He still could not let her go, even as Hiei came and kneeled next to him, his hand on the fox's forearm. Even as Yusuke tried to lift Mayumi's body from his arms, he did not budge. So great was his sorrow. He wished his heart to stop beating too. But it kept on. Finally his grip lessoned as his strength left him and he too collapsed to the ground. Her image imbedded in his mind as all else went dark.

His eyes fluttered open. His body lay on a futon. Comfortably. There was a bowl with a cloth dangling over the side. He brought his arm to his forehead. Wet. He brought his hand down and looked at it. A sliding sound came from his right. To lost to care, he went limp again. The figure walked around to his left where the bowl stood and dipped the cloth in the cool water before retuning it to his head. The touch was so comforting. So familiar. He looked up as the voice spoke above him. "Hello, my soldier." His features lit up as he looked upon Mayumi's smiling face.

End.


End file.
